The Weasleys
by kevin the bird
Summary: Here I'll post various Weasley headcanons that I've come up with. I realize that there are a few in here that I've already posted, but they originated as headcanons, so I'm just going to post them here too.
1. Chapter 1

Molly Weasley and James Potter became close after the Prewett twins went to Hogwarts. They became so close that the Weasley kids called James and Lily "Uncle James" and "Auntie Lily." It even got to the point where they didn't even realize that Lily and James weren't biologically related to them because they saw them s much. But it didn't bother Molly because she considered James her little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly loves to sing along to the wireless. She's quite good at it too. Her favorite artist to sing to is Stevie Nicks and Fleetwood Mac (which is a given). Much to people's surprise, she loves singing along to Bruce Springsteen too. She is often found singing her kids to sleep when they have troubles falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Contrary to popular belief, Molly actually does like drinking alcoholic beverages. She loves mixed drinks, particularly margaritas. She just doesn't drink as often anymore because of her kids and how easily she gets pregnant, however.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly and Arthur were best friends before they got together. They initially met on the night they were sorted into the Gryffindor house in 1960 and they immediately hit it off, becoming the best of friends.

Before Arthur finally asked Molly to be his girlfriend, Molly was struggling with her feelings towards him. Her romantic feelings towards him were getting the best of her, but she tried to suppress them because she didn't want a relationship to ruin their friendship. He was her best friend, she could trust him with absolutely anything. If she was struggling with family issues, she would go straight to him. If she was having problems with school, he was the first one she asked. Their friendship came naturally to her and she didn't want to ruin that.

When Arthur finally expressed his feelings towards her, she could't have any happier. It had never crossed her mind that there was a possibility that he might like her the way she liked him. So when they agreed to get together, Molly made a promise to herself that she would never give up on their relationship. They've had their share of fights, but Molly never broke her promise and the rest, as they say, was history.


	5. Chapter 5

When Molly was seven months pregnant with Fred and George, Arthur started to really get on Molly's nerves because he would always teasingly say that being pregnant with twins wasn't much different then being pregnant with a single baby. So one day, when she couldn't handle it anymore, she gave him a potion that allowed men to experience pregnancy instead of the pain potion he had asked Molly to get him.

When Arthur's stomach increasingly got bigger and his ankles started to swell, he started questioning Molly about the potion she gave him. Immediately she smiled and sweetly said, "Congratulations, Daddy," and patted his very round stomach. It took him a few seconds to realize what she had meant, but he quickly caught on.

Arthur soon started to realize that maybe being pregnant with twins, or being pregnant at all for that matter, wasn't as easy as he had been saying it was. He found he was always going to the bathroom, he couldn't walk very well and his moods were all over the map. He had taken for granted how much women put up with when they're pregnant and that didn't include taking care of three other kids.

Once the kids had gone down for the night, Molly sat down on the couch where Arthur was sitting. "Isn't as easy as you were thinking, hm?" she asked as she leaned into the couch and rested her hands on her seven month pregnant belly.

"I'm so sorry, love," Arthur replied as he looked over at his wife apologetically. "I never realized how much you put up with when you're pregnant," he said. Right as he said that, he felt a kick against his rib cage. He let out a soft gasp as he hands flew to his stomach. He started tearing up and Molly's quizzical look went to one of understanding.

"Did you feel a kick?" she asked. Arthur nodded his head as he wiped away a tear that had rolled down his cheek. "Just wait until you feel one while you're sleeping," she said as she leaned over and kissed him. She laughed when Arthur realized that this potion Molly had given him wasn't going to wear off anytime soon.

"When did you become like your brothers?" Arthur asked as both Molly and himself tried as best they could to get off the couch.

"I've always had it in me, love," Molly replied. "It just rarely ever comes out."

**a/n: **I know I already posted this, but it originated as a headcanon.


	6. Chapter 6

Right after Molly and Arthur graduated from Hogwarts, they started dancing with each other. They didn't get any formal training, but they had both grown up watching their parents dance with each other, so they eventually took it up themselves. At one point, they got to be quite good, too. Eventually Arthur was able to lift Molly over his head like he had seen in the muggle movie Dirty Dancing.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly went into labor when she was pregnant with Percy because of how angry she was when Arthur told her that he hadn't been promoted, despite deserving the promotion.


	8. Chapter 8

_"When I get home I wanna love you 'till the sun rise_  
_Buckwild_  
_Touchin' every wall in the house_  
_Thug style_  
_Put ya' hands on the headboard_  
_Think of me"_ - Thugs Get Lonely Too - Tupac

Before Molly and Arthur had kids and they had all the time they wanted, they were often found upstairs in their small house, lying in bed. More often then not, they were intertwined in each other's arms. They would softly talk to each other about small things, disrupted occasionally by love making. This would go on for hours until Arthur finally had to get up and go to work. Back then, they both had jobs so between the two of them, they were making enough money to have the luxury of going into work whenever they wanted.

After Bill came along, this started to become less of a thing. Molly quit her job after her maternity leave ended, which meant Arthur had to work more hours and Molly had to look after their infant son. But every once in a while, if they were lucky, they were allowed a few minutes on a Sunday morning to do whatever they please.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Funny the way it is, if you think about it_  
_Somebody's going hungry, someone else is eating out_  
_Funny the way it is, not right or wrong_  
_Somebody's heart is broken, it becomes your favorite song"_ - Funny The Way It Is - Dave Matthews Band

When Molly found out that she was pregnant with a set of twins, she felt a sense of panic wash over her. Sure, she was ecstatic to be bringing two more lives into the world, but she found that it was becoming increasingly harder money wise. What were they going to do when it came to nappies, or getting two separate beds when they were old enough to have their own bed? They would have to make do with what they had until the time came, but Molly often found herself lying awake at night, wondering how everything would play out.

Whenever she would confide in Arthur, he would brush her off, saying that if need be, he could take more hours. She couldn't, maybe wouldn't, allow him to do that. He was already working hard enough. She could tell he was losing weight. He was getting home late at night and leaving before she was even awake in the morning. It pained her knowing she couldn't help. Sure, she could get a half time job, but her stomach was growing at a rate that only meant she would be on the job for a month or two.

After hours and hours of consideration, she realized that maybe what she had wasn't at all that bad. Her family was healthy, her pregnancy was going as planned and her husband loved her, no matter what she put him through. So really, she didn't have anything to worry about.


	10. Chapter 10

When Molly's kids couldn't fall asleep at night, she would sing Candle on the Water from the movie Pete's Drago because it was the only thing that would calm them down and make them fall asleep


	11. Chapter 11

Molly is often asked how she gave birth to her kids because they're all quite a bit taller than her, even Ginny. They all got Arthur's height. Even Charlie is a little less than a foot taller than her and he's the shortest of the bunch.


End file.
